


lydia x superhero reader

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: reader tries to hide her super powers from her girlfriend. originally posted to my tumblr of the same username on dec. 22, 2019.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz/Reader
Kudos: 6





	lydia x superhero reader

**Author's Note:**

> i convinced my parents that into the spiderverse is an xmas movie and watching it has given me inspo hell yeah. i’m not gonna do a spiderreader bc i kinda just want to come with a my own hero (although every possible type of superhero has been done before, so this is by no means an original superhero).
> 
> 1318 words
> 
> cw: femreader. (brief) mention of sexual harassment. gun mention.

you were living the dream, or at least what you thought was the dream. you had a gorgeous girlfriend, you were getting good grades, and oh yeah, you were stopping crime with your magic which powers.  
look, you didn’t mean to be a vigilante. but when you’re neighbor’s house is getting burgled, and you can do something about it… or when the class incel is making clearly unwanted advances on your friend… or when someone decides to pull a gun on the cashier at the local convenience store… or when, you get the point.basically, situation forced you into it, and you have to big of a heart to say no.  
you got your super cool magical powers after you started dating lydia, so it’s not like you intentionally entered the relationship, knowing that you could easily hurt her or bend her to your will. oh that makes you sound like an evil and disgusting person, but you would never do that kind of stuff!  
your powers! your grandmother gave you a necklace on your 16th birthday, telling you it had been in the family for generations. you put it on that night, to see how it’d look on you, and all of a sudden, you could bend people to your will. like, not a lot. you could do like a subtle shift in a person’s motivation. like, if someone wanted to punch you, you’d simply shift their motivation so that they’d want to punch right next to you. or if someone wanted the last donut, but you realllyyy wanted that donut, you could just shift their motivation so that, oh wow, they really wanted a blueberry bagel. hmm… a blueberry bagel sounded good, actually. yo know what? they wanted the last donut and you could get the bagel. but wait, there were multiple bagels and only one donut, and you were pretty hungry. they wanted a bagel again, leaving the donut for you, and they even handed you a bagel! how kind!  
you didn’t use your powers for important things, though. and, unless it came to the last donut, you never used your powers on your girlfriend.  
but one day, she started to get suspicious.  
“y/n? where were you last night, again?” lydia asked.  
last night? when a peaceful protest turned violent, the violence started by the police of course, and then suddenly turned peaceful again? “i was studying.”  
“oh? you had a test today?” she asked.  
“no… today’s a saturday. i do have a test on monday though, and boy am i stressed for that!” you lied through a smile. you didn’t have a test monday, your teachers weren’t monsters.  
“oh? what subject?” she continued to question you.  
“uh, chem!”  
lydia furrowed her eyebrows. wrong answer. “that’s weird, you have a chem test on monday and tuesday? i thought your teacher was nice.”  
“they are! it’s a, uh, two day test! yeah, there’s a lot to cover from this unit.” you started sweating. were the lights bright in here?  
“the unit you started last week?” uh oh, she was on to you. i mean, she obviously was on to you, why else would you be having this conversation, but y’know…  
you nervously laughed. would it be so bad to just… shift her away from this conversation? it didn’t mean you wouldn’t ever talk about it, you were planning on telling her… eventually, but you just didn’t want to now.  
you touched the center of the necklace, and shifted her away from her suspicions, you forgot you’d need somewhere to shift it to, so she ended up talking about,  
“personally, i don’t think birds in america are real. birds in other countries? 100% real. but american birds? fake, spies for the government. and the government sell the information to corporations!”  
i guess that lydia’s suspicions of you and her suspicions of birds were close together in her mind.  
“yeah! remember last week when we were talking about the new star wars movies, and there was a bunch of pigeons on the telephone pole above us? suddenly i’m getting a suspicious amount of star wars and star wars merchandise advertised to me on instagram.”  
“me too! i don’t even like star wars all that much!”  
this conversation was much easier to have. and this conversation led to another, and another, until eventually it was late enough that you wanted to go to sleep, but also to late that you didn’t feel like you could safely drive yourself home.  
you shot your family groupchat a text, saying you were sleeping over at lydia’s, and you snuggled in closer to her. lydia being little spoon, as always.  
the following thursday, you had just finished watching an episode of the good place, when lydia sent you a text, asking you what you had been doing that morning. you had actually been shifting a kid’s motivation to beat up their drug dealer, apparently they had been dealing some bad weed. definitely a reason to beat someone up on school grounds, with like twenty kids ready to post it all on snapchat. teenage boys truly do not think.  
but you told lydia that you were in the library before school. you were friends with the librarian, so that could’ve legitimately happened.  
however, lydia sent a screenshot of someone’s snap story. they had been expecting the fight to happen, but when it didn’t they posted it on their story, saying how underwhelming that had been. and in the screenshot, you could see yourself, touching your necklace.  
shit.  
“why are you lying to me?” lydia texted you.  
“oh, i went to the library after that.” you texted back. your magical powers didn’t work unless you were physically close to the person.  
“sure.” she replied. and she didn’t text you back for the rest of the night. but to be fair, neither did you.  
the next week, after multiple other ‘shiftings’ as you had come to calling them, you decided you were ready to tell lydia.  
you asked her out on a date, a dinner at the local italian place. if she took this the wrong way, pasta would make it better.  
about halfway into your meal, you said, “lydia, i’ve been lying to you about where i’ve been and what i’ve been doing.”  
she looked at you, confused, “what?”  
“you know last monday, when the bank robber just suddenly dropped all that money and walked out, and i told you i was at home sleeping? i wasn’t. i was there.”  
“why would you lie to me about that?” lydia asked.  
“because…” you took a deep breath, “ because i didn’t know how you’d react to my powers. before you say anything, let me explain! this necklace,” you lifted up your necklace. “let’s me, um, i call it shift, shift people’s intentions, or their motivations.” you said, suddenly realizing how silly your jargon sounded. “i changed the bank robber’s motivations so he didn’t want to steal anymore. i’ve done that with a lot of people, to get them to stop doing violent or illegal things.”  
“have you ever… shifted me?”  
you sighed. so far she was taking it well, but here came the regrettable part, “twice. the first time was when you were about to take the last donut,” lydia started giggling, “the second time was when you started asking me about where i was, and i wasn’t ready to tell you about my powers yet.”  
lydia reached out and grabbed your hand. “i get why’d you’d be scared, but i’m fine. i think it’s pretty cool, what you’re doing, and, yeah, i’d rather you not do it to me,but for donuts? and for when you weren’t comfortable talking about something? it’s fine, just don’t do it all the time.”  
you breathed a sigh of relief.  
now you could tell lydia all the thing’s you’ve shifted people to! oh it’s time for some fun conversation!


End file.
